


Wherever I Turn

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Steve glanced at him. “So you have no theories?” he asked, knowing he was playing with fire, but unable to help himself.Tony paused briefly to observe the contents of a vending machine. “I do,” he said, turning back to look at him.“Do tell.”“Nah. Don’t wanna embarrass you if it’s true, or myself if it’s not.”(Or, Steve likes tickling, so of course he has to endure tickle scenes in movies and watching tickle fights in real life.)





	Wherever I Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some old school Stony à la 2012, complete with movie nights and the Avengers messing around and all that jazz.

After having told Bucky about it Steve had believed that would be it and that he would never have to repeat those dreadful words again. But then Peggy came into his life, and while he wasn’t one to linger on wishful thinking he often found himself hoping hoping hoping for something, maybe once the war was over. Just a place he could call home, but preferably a pair of arms.

But then everything went south and he woke up in another time, and while it had already been years he hadn’t started worrying about it again until he realized that his feelings toward a certain Tony Stark were anything but innocent.

And then he started freaking out about it, just like he had before telling Bucky. Just like he had upon realizing he would have had to tell Peggy if the future became theirs.

It was different this time, though. With Peggy he hadn’t blamed himself for wishing, because holding onto hopes and dreams was important during a war lest you wanted to go insane, and while he reckoned this was a war in itself it wasn’t the same. Not even close.

“Cap, you still with us?”

Steve was woken up from his reverie by none other than Tony himself, whose face was a mix of concern and amusement.

Steve adjusted his position, making the leather couch squeak. “Sorry, what?”

“We’re still deciding on movies. Your final call?”

“Oh. Uh, whatever you picked.”

Tony let out a gleeful sound while the rest of the room groaned.

“For fuck’s sake, Cap,” Clint spat out, falling against the other smaller couch with a huff. “He got to choose movies last week!”

“Shouldn’t have agreed to vote then,” Tony said, grabbing the remote and settling back down beside Steve. He navigated Netflix easily, finding his movie of choice with no trouble. “Good thing Steve here has taste.”

“I doubt he was even listening,” Natasha said from Steve’s other side. “It’s just luck that you were the one to speak to him.”

Steve didn’t say anything, only watched the opening credits of a movie he’d never heard of before. He actually didn’t mind it. Before he checked out he’d heard both Clint and Bruce talk about films he’d already seen, and while he wasn’t against rewatching he also knew he had decades worth of movies to catch up on. These weekly movie nights helped.

The opening scene started rolling on the gigantic screen. A woman’s voice calling the name of the main character, and then a shot of a house in typical suburban area. A dog barking. A life Steve had never had.

They all got lost in the story of how the kid skipped school, which was at least something Steve could relate to. All was fine and dandy and Steve was only a little aware of how close Tony was to him, but then, exactly an hour into the movie, the woman in the car started laughing hysterically as the kid presumably started squeezing and tickling her legs or feet.

Steve froze, feeling as if every pair of eyes were on him, even though they would have no reason to. He glanced at Natasha as subtly as he could, and lo and behold she wasn’t paying him any attention. Her eyes were stuck on the screen, her body leaning into the armrest, head resting on her hand. Her mouth was even a bit parted, which Steve had learned was a sign of her being entirely relaxed.

He felt himself relaxing, but when he turned to glance at Tony just to complete his damage check he found him looking straight at him, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

Steve blushed to his scalp and quickly turned away. The last 40 minutes were the longest minutes of his life.

* * *

 

“Hey, you.”

Steve looked up from his coffee to find Tony leaning against the doorframe. “Morning. There’s still coffee left.”

“You’re my hero, Steve Rogers,” Tony said, slipping fully into the room and walking toward the pot. “And before you ask, I did get some hours of sleep.”

Steve snorted out a laugh. “You know me so well.”

“Just like you know me well. It’s almost weird.” Tony poured himself a cup and settled down on a seat across from Steve, already gulping his drink down like water. “I don’t mind too much, though,” he finished, placing the cup on the table.

Steve’s mouth twitched upward. “That’s good to know.”

Tony fiddled with his cup. “Any plans for the day?”

“Other than our meeting?”

Tony groaned. “I forgot about that. Who schedules a meeting on a Saturday?”

Steve laughed. “At least you slept.”

“I shouldn’t have. I could’ve napped during it.”

Nat wandered in, looking, miraculously, like she’d slept less than Tony. “No one talk to me.”

“Good morning to you too,” Tony said cheerfully. Clearly he had a bigger deathwish than Steve thought. “Rough night?”

“Unless you invent something to help me sleep I’m disowning you.” She sat down beside Tony with a cup of her own.

Tony hummed. “I’ll see what I can do. But don’t get any ideas. Next time I need to hear a ‘please’ in your request.”

“Please,” she said, dragging out the word. “There, happy?”

“Thrilled,” Tony deadpanned. “Can’t you call Fury and demand the meeting is cancelled? You can’t work in this state. Do us all a favor here.”

She smirked at him, something Steve knew was a rarity only a few months ago. Living together had really done wonders to them all. “Sorry, Stark. Better just get it over with.”

Tony sighed dramatically. “I’m gonna complain throughout the entire meeting. That’ll teach them.”

Natasha ignored him and instead zeroed in on Steve. “Did you sleep well? You practically ran to your room once the movie had ended last night. I figured you were exhausted.”

Steve tried and probably failed to will his flush to stay the hell away from his face. “I slept all right. Passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.” That was a lie. He’d been way too worked up to settle down that quickly.

Natasha tilted her head. “Those bags under your eyes tell a different tale, but I’ll digress.”

Steve sipped his coffee without replying and caught Tony’s eye. Saw the silent question and concern behind his frown. Steve had once confessed that he had so much trouble sleeping when he’d first woken up that it was driving him insane. Tony had taken it upon himself to check on him from time to time after that. They all had, actually.

How was Steve supposed to tell them he hadn’t been able to relax because he’d seen a freaking tickle scene in a movie? Maybe this was becoming more of a problem than he’d initially thought.

He reckoned the difference between him telling Bucky and him potentially telling someone else was that Bucky had spent half a life making him howl with laughter, and thus had most likely already realized he liked it. Telling Tony - or Nat - would be strange and out of place. They probably wouldn’t understand.

He downed his coffee and excused himself.

* * *

 

Steve couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

The meeting had lasted longer than they had all thought, so they were still in Fury’s office by late afternoon (much to Tony’s dismay). It was visibly becoming too much for all of them, so Clint and Natasha had started messing with each other twenty minutes prior, and Steve was now forced to watch Clint trying to subtly fend off Natasha’s hands as she squeezed his knees under the table. If Steve had been confused about what she was doing Clint’s occasional laughter was enough of a hint.

He turned his gaze back to Fury, who seemed torn between telling them off and pretending as if nothing was happening. They weren’t really talking about anything grave, so no one felt the need to be too serious, but this was probably taking the prize. Steve tried to relax his frigid body, but found it harder than it should be.

“As I was saying,” Fury said, shooting Natasha a look.

She stopped obediently, leaning back in her chair as if nothing had happened. Clint slumped forward against the table, still grinning. “You were saying?”

Fury picked up where he’d left off, but Steve wasn’t listening, instead focusing on getting his face to remain its usual color. He almost jumped out of his chair when a hand touched his arm.

“You okay?” Tony whispered, leaning closer ever so slightly.

“I’m fine,” Steve mumbled back, definitely blushing now goddammit. “Why?”

Tony shook his head. “Later. If we ever get out of this office,” he added loudly enough for Fury to hear. He wasn’t amused, but Steve found himself laughing.

“You keep doing this thing,” Tony said as they  _finally_ left the meeting an hour later. “I’m not sure how to explain it, but you occasionally look uncomfortable. Like you go all stoic and stuff.”

Steve barely held back his groan. “I do?” he asked, voice high pitched.

“Uh huh. I never know whether to leave you be or ask what the hell is wrong.”

Steve glanced at him. “So you have no theories?” he asked, knowing he was playing with fire, but unable to help himself.

Tony paused briefly to observe the contents of a vending machine. “I do,” he said, turning back to look at him.

“Do tell.”

“Nah. Don’t wanna embarrass you if it’s true, or myself if it’s not.”

“Well, now I’m  _really_ intrigued.”

Tony smiled. “Something about your face right now. The way you’re making sure to not avert your eyes. It makes me feel as if I’m right.”

“You haven’t told me your theory though,” Steve pointed out.

“Oh, I know. But I have a feeling you already know it.”

Tony bought them both a chocolate bar each and led Steve toward the elevator without another word.

* * *

 

Steve was much more aware of how completely transparent he was after that, but also of how closely Tony seemed to be watching him. More closely than Steve dared to watch  _him_ , which was probably why he’d missed the signs.

For some reason everyone decided to have a very tickly day, and Steve was forced to watch Clint attempt and fail to tickle Thor, who obliterated him within seconds with his own wiggling claws. Steve looked away in horror and caught Tony’s eye, and those raised eyebrows told Steve that it was as he’d feared. That Tony was very much aware of his thing for tickling.

At least he wouldn’t have to tell him now, right?

Tony followed him when he fled the room, managing to catch up to him in time to slip into the elevator just before the doors closed. Steve was stuck.

“Please don’t,” Steve blurted out, unable to look him in the eye.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

He let out a laugh, eyes finding the ceiling. “I can’t. This… this isn’t something I can talk about easily.”

“I understand, don’t worry. And don’t feel like you have to talk about it. I just wanted to let you know it’s fine and that I’m not judging.”

“I do want to talk about it though. Been wanting to for a while now, actually. I’m just not sure how to go about it.”

Tony waited, and Steve was grateful for that. Forcing to meet his gaze, Steve took a deep breath and repeated the words he’d only uttered once before. “I like tickling.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“I keep seeing you react to it. I had my suspicions, but then I felt the way you tensed up during movie night, and the way you tried to pretend as if Nat wasn’t tickling the crap out of Clint. My suspicions were confirmed just now.”

“Do you think I’m weird?”

“Nah. I think it’s kinda cute. I mean, I can definitely see the appeal in it, you know?”

“It’s not… well, something sexual,” Steve was quick to say, feeling his cheeks burn. “I like the proximity that comes with it. How comforting it can be. Fun and playful.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why I’m telling you all this.”

“I’m glad that you are.”

“Why?”

Something akin to nervousness flickered across Tony’s face now. “I just don’t want you to feel like you’re alone. If talking about it helps, then please keep talking.”

Steve crossed his arms. “I’ve only ever told Bucky about this. He knew, of course. I guess I’m not very good at keeping it to myself.”

Tony shot him a sympathetic look. “I guess it’s better than having to confess it seemingly out of nowhere if you have a craving. Do you like being on the receiving end or-?”

Steve couldn’t believe they were having this conversation. “Both, actually.”

“Ah, so you switch.”

Steve nearly choked on his own spit. “Something like that.”

“I reckon that’s good. It makes it easier to get people to engage in it with you.” Tony paused, suddenly frowning. “Wait, is this… is it only for significant others?”

“Ah, well.” Steve coughed, cheeks burning. “I guess? I mean, I’m fine with doing it with friends, but it’s just a way to feel close to someone, and I don’t know how friends would take that.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Fair enough.” He finally pressed a button to get the elevator moving. “I figured we could take this elsewhere, lest we enjoy the possibility of someone barging in.”

Steve wasn’t sure just why Tony wanted to extend this conversation, but sans his embarrassment Steve didn’t really mind it. “The library?”

“Good choice,” Tony said, pressing another button to get them to the right floor. The library was huge and rarely used, but there was a secluded corner with a couch that they both liked to go to if they were feeling as if it was all a bit too much. Steve only realized this was a mutual habit once they’d decided to use the room at the same time.

The library was of course empty, sans the rows and rows of overflowing bookshelves that Steve felt overwhelmed just looking at. He’d spent many afternoons with his notebook in here, sketching anything from the coffee table to the shelves to the buildings outside the gigantic windows. The natural light, reaching the room due to the gap between much smaller buildings, made this room a paradise for his artistic side, and a refuge for his stressed one.

They settled on the couch, the soft cushions a stark contrast to the leather couches in the lounge. Steve loved that he could be quiet in here. How he could exist without the fuss.

“So,” Tony started, leaning slightly closer to him. “Where were we?”

“I think we were talking about this embarrassing liking of mine.”

“I thought I told you to not be embarrassed. It’s cute, Steve. Better just accept it.”

“I recall you saying it’s  _kinda_ cute.”

“I’ll retract my kinda if you tell me what it is you like about it. The laughter?”

Steve bit his lower lip. “That’s part of it. I like how it’s a fun and carefree activity. It makes me feel loved and cared for.”

Tony smiled. “I retract my kinda.”

“Stop it,” Steve said with a laugh. “You’re not making this easier.”

“Will it help if I tell you how adorable you are when you blush?”

And said blush deepened. “What, no kinda this time?”

“I don’t see any reason to dampen my feelings.”

_Feelings_. Steve had had a load of those toward that man. Still did, in fact.

Maybe Tony had noticed that too.

“You know,” he started, about to venture into dangerous water. “I think you’re cute too.”

Tony licked his lips. “No kinda?”

“No kinda.”

“I kinda want to kiss you.”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. “Kinda?”

“I really really want to kiss you.”

“So why don’t you?”

Tony didn’t need to be told twice.

* * *

 

This was the first time Steve had woken up next to somebody in ages (literally), but it felt as natural as breathing. He caught Tony’s eye, a sleepiness to his face that told Steve he hadn’t been awake for too long. “Morning,” he said, voice oddly loud in the silence.

Tony smiled. “Morning. Slept well?”

“Better than last night.”

“God, has it really only been two days since you saw that tickle scene in the movie?”

Steve blushed, but he didn’t avert his gaze. “It feels like a lifetime ago.”

“Right?” Tony moved closer to capture Steve’s lips in his own, and Steve could feel him smiling into the kiss. “Can we stay in bed all day?”

Steve gave a laugh. “I wish we could.”

Tony pressed his face into Steve’s neck with a sigh, making him laugh and attempt to scrunch up his shoulders. Tony froze before lifting his head again with a grin so mischievous Steve actually felt a little scared.

“I just remembered something.”

A nervous smile found Steve’s lips. “Oh?”

“You like tickling. Being tickled. That must mean you’re ticklish, right?”

“Uh…”

“I’ll take that as a yes. May I?”

“Please,” Steve breathed out, and soon found himself giggling as fingers wormed their way under his arms.

It was everything he’d wanted and needed. The playfulness of it all. The intimacy. How Tony moved closer and switched spots whenever Steve managed to squirm out of his grip, and how they were both laughing for different yet similar reasons. Tony zeroed in on a particularly ticklish part of Steve’s lower ribs, and Steve howled with laughter, finally being able to properly let go after months of lamenting the loss of control he often felt. It was different like this.

“Oh gohohod!” he cried, grabbing Tony’s wrists but doing his utmost to not push him away.

“Sweet spot?” Tony asked, his grin audible even through Steve’s laughter.

Steve didn’t reply. Didn’t need to. The sheets were all tangled up with his legs from his constant kicking and writhing, and he was pretty sure he’d managed to throw a pillow off the bed somehow. Tony hadn’t pinned him, but there was no use. Even while merely hovering above him he managed to reduce Steve to an incoherent mess, his fingers dancing all over Steve’s sensitive skin. Giving him what he wanted.

It was even better than he had anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com).


End file.
